What Dreams May Come
by Dimo426
Summary: Ginny is on the Hogwarts Express when the unexpected happens. She is thrust into a world she doesn't know and the one person that has the key to her answers is Draco Malfoy. What happens, may you ask? Well, read on to find out! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own Harry Potter. The series is solely the artwork of the great J.K. Rowling. I am simply borrowing her lovely characters and world. The plot, however, is entirely mine.

It was a beautiful summer day and she was lying cuddled against her boyfriend underneath the great elm tree in the land behind her house. It was so close to school starting again and she was not looking forward to it. She had truly enjoyed her summer. Never in her life had she been able to just _be_ with her boyfriend. It was always around friends or family; never just them. But this summer… This summer they got to spend alone time and it was the most amazing thing she had experienced. They had shared passionate kisses and spent many nights just staring at the stars together.

Ginny had just turned fifteen; about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. Over the last year, she had really matured. And, not just physically; emotionally, too. She had come to realize that there were dark things in the world and that it wouldn't always be happy. She knew that her life would have some challenges. And, one of those challenges she had finally overcome. She had finally grown the balls to tell Harry Potter that she wanted to be with him and that he needed to be a man for her. Ever since then, and that had been about seven months ago, they had blissfully been together. They hadn't even really fought with each other much. Only tiny squabbles about how if a war broke out, she was supposed to go into hiding. She had been a dutiful girlfriend and agreed, but secretly, she knew she would never do that. She knew that if her family and friends were in danger, she wouldn't sit behind and watch.

So as she lay underneath the tree with her sweetheart, she wondered if anything like that would ever happen. She feared that day and all the chaos that it would bring. But, she had hope because she knew her boyfriend would let no harm come to those they loved. She turned her heard to him and smiled an innocent smile surrounded by a sea of youthful freckles.

"Harry, will it always be like this?" She asked him. He turned towards her and his shaggy black hair fell into his face. He smiled a big goofy grin which made Ginny grin broader.

"What? Laying underneath trees and just listening to the bugs and birds fly around?" He questioned back.

"Well, that too. But, no. I mean this happiness. Will we always have it?" She returned.

"Ginny, it will always be you and me." He told her with a warm smile. She leaned over and kissed him softly.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ginny faithfully lugged her enormous trunk up to platform 9 ¾ to wait for the train. She rolled her eyes as she could hear her mother's tearful goodbyes to her brother. She always saved Ginny for last. Being the baby girl wasn't all that much fun. She could hear Ron bickering about their mother's sloppy kisses and bone crushing hugs.

"Mum! Please! Everyone can see! I'm never going to hear the end of it!" Ron bellowed. Ginny couldn't help but snicker. Ron usually got the sappiest goodbye.

"Ginny, dear, come here. I need to give you a proper hug." Her mother sniffled.

"Mum, don't worry. I'll see you at Christmas." Ginny tried to console her mother, but it wasn't working.

"My baby is growing up too fast. It's your fifth year, darling. Amazing things are going to happen for you." Her mother told her.

"Yeah, like Owls. That's the only exciting thing that will happen to me this year." Ginny mumbled.

"Oh, nonsense! Trust me! I'm your mum! I know these things, Ginny." Her mother playfully scolded. Her mother embraced her, smoothing her hair down at the same time. Ginny could hear the familiar whistle signaling the train.

"Mum, I need to go. The train is here. I love you." She told her.

"I love you, Ginny. Have a wonderful term." Her mother said and then hugged her once more. Ginny gave a quick kiss to her father and told him she loved him and then boarded the Hogwarts Express for the fifth time. Ron was walking behind her yanking his luggage with him.

"She gets worse every year." He bickered. Ginny laughed and found a seat with Harry and Hermione. Ron followed quickly after.

Hermione quickly looked up from her book and smiled to Ginny. Ginny sat down next to Harry and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Ginny then returned her gaze to Hermione. She noticed that Hermione had matured since she had last seen her as well. She looked to be a little taller and a little slimmer; like she was growing into herself. She was really turning out to be beautiful. She then heard Ron boisterously stuffing his luggage into a compartment and noisily sitting down. Ginny noticed that Hermione was blushing a bit when Ron sat next to her and Ginny couldn't help but smile. She had always known that Hermione liked Ron. It was obvious to all the girls. It seemed that the only people that weren't aware of it were Harry and Ron.

"Did you have a good summer?" Hermione asked Ron. She was playing with her fingers that were laid neatly on top of her book.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Mum made me do chores all summer long, but at least I got a little bit of a tan going on!" Ron tried to point out.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Luna Lovegood, Ginny's best friend popped in. She had a glorious mane of long blonde hair. She was actually quite pretty, but most of the boys thought she was off her rocker. She came over straight to Ginny and hugged her.

"I missed you, Ginny. I hope you didn't get too many Knarkles in your brain this summer." Luna greeted.

"I think they accumulated at Ron's brain instead." Ginny offered while smiling.

"Harry, could you help me put my luggage up? I'm in the compartment three cars down. I just can't get it." Luna asked.

"Sure, Luna." Harry told her and then kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Why don't you take a nap while I help her? You look a little tired, Gin." Harry told her. Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

Harry left the compartment and closed the door. Hermione and Ron were having their own conversation so Ginny began to stare out the window at all the blurring trees as they whooshed by. She decided that a little nap might do her some good, so she propped her head against the window and closed her eyes.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ginny woke up feeling rather groggy. She yawned and stretched out in the softest bed she had ever lain in. She scrunched her face up in confusion. _I could have sworn I fell asleep against a window. Maybe my days are just blurring together._ She shook her head and then sat up. She looked around her. She was in a bedroom painted a beautiful sea blue. The ceiling was painted the color of sand and she got the distinct image of an ocean in her mind. All the furniture was a cream color to match. The comforter on the bed was a white color with matching pillows and drapes on the bay window. She heard the sound of running water and looked to her left.

There was steam coming from under the door and she got up to examine it. She could hear a man humming in the background. _What is going on?_ She crept closer to the door; careful to make no noise. She slowly brought her hand up to the door handle and turned the knob. She pushed the door open and could see the outline of a naked man behind a frosted sliding door. She was about to turn her head and walk out of the room, but her curiosity got the best of her. She was so confused about what was going on that she inched closer until her hand was on the handle of the sliding glass door. The man turned around and opened it quickly.

Ginny's eyes bulged at the sight before her. A tall, naked man was standing before her soaking wet. Her eyes took in his lean, muscled legs and his chiseled abs and chest. His broad shoulders were something to be admired, and then she noticed his face. She would never **not** be able to recognize that face. Suddenly, the man grabbed her and yanked her into the shower with him. Ginny was in too much shock to say anything. The man suddenly smiled and then descended upon her lips in the most electrifying kiss she had ever experienced. Ginny got lost for a moment, and then pushed the man away, while falling on her bum in the shower as the water continued to pelt down on her face.

"What do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" Ginny screeched.

"Good morning to you too, baby." He replied with a smirk.

"Baby? Why are you calling me baby? And where am I? And why are you naked?" Ginny hollered. Draco Malfoy just chuckled.

"I guess you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, my dear wife. Quit pretending. But, if you want to play, we'll play." He said suggestively. Ginny noticed his…manhood getting larger. She turned her head.

"You are off your rocker if you think that I am your wife!" Ginny shouted and then scrambled to her feet and jumped out of the shower.

"Ginny, are you crazy? What has gotten in to you?" He questioned while turning off the shower.

Ginny ran from the bathroom, soaking wet, and back into the bedroom. She didn't notice before, but she sure noticed it now, that there was a picture beside the bed of herself and Draco Malfoy on their wedding day smiling and kissing for the camera. Ginny's eyebrows shot up and then she flung her left hand in front of her face and saw a very real golden wedding band upon her fourth finger.

"Oh my Gods!" Ginny screamed. This had to be a nightmare. How did she go to sleep on the Hogwarts Express and wake up married to Draco Malfoy? Ginny heard the bathroom door open and there stood a still completely naked Draco Malfoy.

"Stay away from me!" Ginny warned. She began to back against the wall. She was so confused and scared right now that she couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Oh, you want to play aggressive today? I'll bite!" Draco smirked. He pounced on her and began to assault her lips. She screeched. Ginny was in so much shock, she could barely move. She wasn't kissing him back. She just stood there limp. Draco grunted and then opened one eye to look at her and then stopped kissing her. His mouth was still against hers, though.

"Ginny, the game doesn't work unless you kiss back. You know we only have twenty minutes before I have to leave for work." He closed his eyes again and tried kissing her. She still stood motionless.

"Well, maybe you should go to work." She tried telling him against his lips. Her words came out completely muffled. Draco pulled back with a look of complete confusion.

"Has someone hexed you? Are you playing with me, baby?" He asked while taking a step back.

"I'm most definitely not playing any games with you, Draco Malfoy. And, someone must have hexed me because that is the only explanation of how I ended up here!" Ginny yelled.

"Ended up where? What the hell are you talking about?" He asked; dumbfounded.

"Listen, I went to sleep on the Hogwarts Express and somehow woke up here with you. And, please get dressed! I'm only fifteen! I can't see that…that…thing!" She shouted.

"You think… you think you are fifteen? Oh my gods." Draco walked over to the closet and disappeared inside, returning after a brief moment completely dressed. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. He walked out of their bedroom and Ginny followed, trying to understand what was going on.

"I'm going to go to work. I'll be back for lunch. If you still think you are fifteen, I'll bring someone over from the department to see if someone has placed a hex on you. I love you." He told her and then kissed her fully on the mouth and then apparrated away.

Ginny sat down in the middle of the floor with her eyes wide. _What the fuck is going on?_


	2. Chapter 2

A:N- I hoped you all liked chapter one and it was a nice enticing chapter to get you to continue! As always, remember to review if you like it to show me that my plot bunnies are not junk. Sometimes I wonder if you all think I suck.

After about ten minutes of rocking herself back and forth, Ginny decided to get up and explore her surroundings. She stood up and looked at the room she was in and deduced that it must be the living room. It was similar to the bedroom since it looked so light and clean. It was a pale green that looked like the color of a cucumber on the inside. That was the only way Ginny could describe it. The sectional sofa was a crisp black that went around one wall and then sectioned off the living room from the dining room. There was a balcony off the right of the couch and it appeared they had a flat by the ocean. _Where am I?_

She turned around to examine the dining room. The walls were the same color as the living room and she noticed the entire floor had hard wood except the kitchen. The table was the same black as the sofa and had a glass top. It was surrounded by eight chairs. There was a small coat closet beside it. There was a beautiful setting of tulips and orchids and carnations as the center piece. She walked into the kitchen that had beautiful white cabinets with frosted glass fronts. The countertops were cool gray granite and the kitchen was set in a large square dimension. There was a smooth cook top and a state of the art refrigerator. Ginny was in awe over the refrigerator. She walked further in the kitchen and noticed a large pantry and a wine bar. This flat was awesome!

She left the kitchen and continued to explore the flat. She saw stairs and journeyed up into the unknown. Upstairs, she found three more bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a study. Along the hallways she saw pictures of her family, of Draco and his mother, of them throughout their curious relationship. She could see that she was happy in the photos. She wondered what was going on and if this was a glimpse into her future. If it was, she wondered whatever happened to her relationship with Harry. Things had seemed so perfect before she fell asleep.

Throughout the entire flat, she noticed that all the walls were pale blues and greens. The only room that was different was the study. It was a wonderful shade of crimson that reminded Ginny of the Gryffindor common room. Seeing that room made her wonder what had happened to get her into this situation. She didn't understand what was happening, but she had to figure this out. She walked back downstairs and went into the master bedroom, their bedroom. She decided that since she was soaking wet already that she should just take a shower to clean herself up.

She walked into the bathroom and began undressing the wet clothes while looking in the mirror. She noticed that her face looked more mature, but beautiful. Her features had sharpened and she had lost her baby face from before. Her body was thin, but she had swelling breasts that were full and round. She shrugged her eyebrows to admire her own breasts. Her hips were wider than her waist making her body appear to have the coca cola body. Her legs were toned and tight, but not too thin. They traveled all the way up until they had a small curve and met at the apex of her thighs. Her sex was trim and neat. Her body looked completely different from her fifteen year old body.

She turned the shower on and then stepped inside. She stepped under the water and closed her eyes while running her hands through to soak her hair. She started laughing as she reached for the shampoo. It was the same kind she had always used; lilac and honey. She took her time shampooing and conditioning her hair and then began to soap up her body. After she was good and clean, she rinsed off and then stepped out and onto the rug to dry herself off. She wrapped her hair in the towel and then walked into the bedroom.

She walked into the room naked; intent on dressing immediately. She did not, however, intend on her **husband** standing in the room. She screamed and then ran into the closet.

"Why so shy?" He asked loudly so she could hear him. She could also hear him chuckling.

"Well, considering that no one has ever seen me naked would be a reason!" Ginny yelled back.

"So you still think you are fifteen, then?" He questioned. He received no answer.

"Well, get dressed and come into the living room. Someone from the department of Magical Mysteries is here to examine you." He announced and then left the room.

Ginny searched the enormous closet until she found under things, pants, and a tank top. She walked back into the bathroom to comb her hair. It was much different from before. Her hair before was shorter. It only fell to her shoulders. Now, it trailed down her back and stopped right after her bra line. She sighed and then walked into the living room.

The other man in the room was older. Probably early forties and starting to get pudgy in the middle. He had wavy brown hair that was starting to recede. He didn't look that bad for his age. He had blue eyes that seemed like he could see into your very soul. He gave a curt nod and then pulled out his wand. Ginny just stared at him wide eyed as he ran his wand over her body.

"She's clean." The man told Draco. Draco nodded to the man and then showed him to the door. The man nodded to Ginny and then left.

"So, I guess you weren't hexed." Draco began. He sat down at the head of the dining table. Ginny sat down opposite him.

"Why don't you tell me what happened." Draco asked her.

"Well, I had just boarded the train so I could begin my fifth year. I was sitting in a compartment with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Luna came in and asked for help. Harry left with her and then I fell asleep against the window. When I woke up, I was here. I am so confused." Ginny admitted and then placed her head in her hands.

"Well, you can ask me questions if you want. Maybe I can help you figure out some things." Draco offered.

"Okay. How old am I?"

"You just turned twenty five." He answered.

"How long have we been together?"

"Almost ten years." He replied. She furrowed her eyebrows. That didn't make sense.

"That makes no sense. I was with Harry ten years ago." She pondered.

"Well, a few weeks into my sixth year, I found you crying in a corridor during my prefect rounds. I was there for you and we became friends. After a few months of friendship, we started dating. We have been together ever since." Draco answered.

"Why was I in the hall crying?" She asked.

"You told me that you found Harry and Luna in a broom closet snogging. You wouldn't speak to either of them for months. Eventually you became friends with Luna again, after you and I were dating. Harry and Luna are married now with one child and one on the way."

"Oh my god. She was my best friend! Harry told me it would always be me and him! How could they?" She questioned.

"I don't know. I never cared enough about them. I only cared about you." He told her. She looked him in the eyes and then he reached for her hand. She pulled back and placed her hands in her lap.

"So, how long have we been married and do we have any children?" She asked while wiping a tear from her eye.

"We have been married for eight years. We have a son. His name is Cepheus Draconis Malfoy. He is almost five. He is at my mother's home in France right now spending the week with her."

"So I am a mother?" She questioned for clarification.

"Yes, and you are a wonderful mother. We have been recently trying for another. We have always wanted many children." He confided.

"When is he coming home? I would like to meet our son."

"He will be home in four days. You love him very much. We love him very much."

"I don't look like I have had any children." Ginny announced, hoping this was all a farce.

"No, you definitely don't." Draco smirked.

"Don't be a pervert. I might be your wife in this universe, but I sure as hell am not where I am from!" Ginny scoffed and then stood up.

"Of course you aren't in your time. You are fifteen!" He yelled.

"And, Harry would never cheat on me! Especially not for my best friend! I hate you for telling such lies!"

"Ginny, you can believe what you want. I am your husband. I would never lie to you." Draco calmly told her.

"Ugh, this is such bullshit!" She yelled and then stormed into the bedroom to lie down. She was so upset. Not only did she find out that her future husband is Draco Malfoy, but Harry cheated on her! And she had to wonder, if this was all real, how she forgave such a gigantic betrayal. Draco left and went back to work.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Draco arrived back from work after dark. He walked upstairs to find Ginny still in the bedroom, just looking around. Draco walked into the bedroom holding a scrapbook and then sat down next to Ginny. He seemed to be just as weary as Ginny.

"Imagine this from my view. I went to bed a happy man and I wake up to a delusional wife. And now, I have to convince my wife that I am not lying to her about our life. And to top it off, you think you are fifteen and still in love with Harry Potter!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sure this sucks for you, too. Why don't I sleep in one of the other bedrooms until life goes back to normal for both of us?" Ginny offered.

"If that is what you want. But, when Cepheus returns, if you aren't back to normal, we have to play the role. We don't want him to become confused by you." Draco told her.

"Okay. I can do that. Now, tell me how I, Ginny Weasley, managed to tame Draco Malfoy." She giggled. Draco smiled and then opened the scrapbook.

"Now, that's my girl."

They spent the next several hours looking at photographs of them and their family since their Hogwarts days. It was all surreal. Ginny still had trouble believing that this was her life. She found out that Draco owned his own company and had political ties with the Ministry. She learned that she had played for the Holyhead Harpies until she got pregnant with Cepheus. After that, she wanted to be a stay at home mom. She could see herself doing those things. She had always known that she wanted to be a mom. She had just always pictured raven hair children with green eyes. Her son, from what she could tell in a picture, had Draco's pale blonde hair. But, he had Ginny's amber eyes. He even had a light dusting of freckles. He was definitely cute.

"I think I'll be going to bed now. I'm pretty tired." Ginny announced.

"Alright, I'll turn back the sheets." He said. He stood up and then Ginny got up.

"Goodnight, Draco." Ginny said.

"I love you, goodnight." Draco told her. He walked over to her and kissed her. Ginny was too stunned to say anything, so she turned around and walked up the stairs.

She decided to stay in the pale blue room with the white furniture. It seemed peaceful, like all the rest. She noticed a small door that she thought to be another bathroom, but upon opening it, found it to be her son's room. It was painted a deeper blue, with pictures of dragons and snitches and brooms. It was a typical little boy's room. Ginny smiled and then walked back into the other room. She figured she would ask Draco about it later.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she was dismayed to find she was still in this weird world. She had hoped that this was some crazy dream, but it didn't seem to be the case. She yawned and stretched and then sat up while wiggling her toes. She placed her feet on the hard wood and was delighted to find that it was cool. She loved it when her feet were cold in the morning. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair and then walked down the stairs in her pajamas. She could smell the best smell ever wafting around and she just had to check it out to see what could be so enticing.

When she came to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed that Draco was in the kitchen, shirtless. Her eyes bulged a little, but she shook it off because she had already seen him naked. She figured shirtless was more PG-13 and okay with her. She crossed her arms protectively around her midsection and entered the kitchen.

"It smells wonderful." Ginny announced.

"Oh, you're awake. I was just cooking us some breakfast, love." Draco told her. Ginny smiled.

"I love breakfast." She said and then started looking through the cabinets for plates and cups and silverware.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked after she opened the sixth cabinet.

"Well, I was going to set the table. Where are the plates and everything?" She asked.

"Plates are in that cupboard. Glasses are in the one beside it. Silverware is over here." Draco told her while pointing to each individual cabinet. Ginny grabbed everything she needed and then sat the table; placing Draco and herself at opposite ends. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice to set on the table. She poured each glass while Draco brought over the platters with all the goodies.

"This looks amazing." Ginny breathed while grabbing the platter of eggs. She eventually filled her plate with eggs, sausage, pancakes, toast, and bacon. She felt like a fat kid in heaven. She absolutely loved fresh breakfast food. She began to dig in like a starving man seeing his first meal in days.

"Slow down, love. You'll choke." Draco laughed.

"Oh, no. I always eat like this!" Ginny replied with a stuffed mouth.

"Well, my **wife** always eats like a lady."

"Well, then it's a good thing that I am not your wife!" Ginny yelled. He pissed her off. She couldn't believe he was criticizing her eating habits!

"Maybe we shouldn't talk right now. You are obviously irritable and still upset about your conceived situation. Let's just finish breakfast and then I'll be off to work." Draco conceded. Ginny felt bad. Draco was trying to be understanding and she was being totally childish.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for breakfast." Ginny apologized.

"I understand. You are lucky I love you, though. You and our son are the only people in this world that I don't lose my patience with. I'm going to get ready for work, so if you don't mind, will you please get the house elf to clean up the kitchen?" Draco asked.

"We have a house elf?" Ginny questioned excitedly.

"Yes. Her name is Poppy."

"Poppy!" Ginny called. The elf popped into the room.

"Mistress called?" Poppy asked. Ginny was too excited.

"Poppy, could you please clean the kitchen and do the dishes?" Ginny asked while clapping her hands together. She had never had her very own house elf before. She always had to clean for herself and do her own laundry and dishes. Ginny felt like a kid in a candy shop. Draco chuckled and then disappeared into the bedroom. Ginny walked over and sat on the couch to give Draco some privacy as she watched the house elf, Poppy, tidy up the kitchen.

Draco reappeared after twenty minutes smelling like a peppermint Ginny wanted to pop into her mouth. He walked over to where she sat on the couch and sat down in the chair beside her. He placed a list of names and numbers on the table.

"Here is a list of people you might want to see while I'm gone. But, whatever you do, you can't let anyone know about what is going on. They will try to send you to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward or something. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Draco questioned.

"No." Ginny replied. She picked up the list and scanned the contents.

"Harry and Luna's number is on here. Why would I have it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, despite everything, Luna is still your best friend and you and Harry have become friends again as well. So you can't act slighted by them. You forgave them years ago. Don't ask them any questions if you talk. Seriously, trust me. They will think you are crazy." He told her.

"Okay. I probably won't call them though. I'll probably just call my mum or maybe Hermione. Oh, or Fred and George! They always make me laugh!" Ginny smiled. Ginny noticed Draco's face fall and she looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I guess in your time you are fifteen, so the battle of Hogwarts hasn't happened yet. I'll tell you everything that happened, but you have to promise not to freak out or try to change any of it. Seriously. You can't try to change your future, Ginny." Draco sounded nervous.

"Just tell me. It can't be all that bad."

"Well, alright. At the end of my sixth year, and while I was still heavily under the influence of my father, I was set to the task of killing Dumbledore. I had been with you for months by that time and my outlook on life had changed. When it came down to it, I couldn't kill him. By the time that I chickened out, death eaters had broken into the school, sadly with my previous help. Dumbledore was killed and then that started a series of events that led to the major battle of the war a year later. Harry Potter won, obviously, but the war still continued for some time. But, your brother Fred died." Draco confessed. Ginny was completely shocked. She couldn't imagine such a tragedy to be real. Just days before she fell asleep against the window, she had seen both Fred and George at their joke shop. It was hard to fathom at this point.

"How did you and I come to this point? I mean, considering all of those things…" Ginny questioned.

"Well, like I said before, after I found you crying in the hallway, we became friends. We helped each other in many ways. In the beginning, you would get mad at me for the things that I was doing. You would always question what I was doing, but I kept if from you for months. I helped you see that Harry Potter wasn't the only man in the world. Eventually, once you started seeing that and then started noticing other guys, I became jealous and had to claim you for my own. After we started dating, you caught me finishing my project for the death eaters and begged me to stop. But, by then, it was already finished. We were blissful for a few months more until the death eaters invaded Hogwarts and Dumbledore was killed." Draco told her.

"So, if we have been married for almost eight years, that means we got married when I was seventeen." Ginny said to herself.

"Yes, we did. We got engaged on my graduation day from Hogwarts. We married in October the following year. We didn't get much of a honeymoon considering there were still powerful death eaters out there. So, you and I both enlisted to help bring down the remaining followers. It took us six months to finish, and then you joined the Holyhead Harpies. I've pretty much told you the rest already." Draco finished.

"It seems like our relationship was pretty exciting and dangerous the first few years. Has the world been peaceful since then?" She asked.

"Our relationship was definitely rocky. But, we have been crazy in love the entire time. I hope you will remember that someday." Draco told her while placing his hand against her cheek.

"If this is real, then I hope so too. I would hate to think I entered into a loveless marriage, even if it is to Draco Malfoy." Ginny joked.

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful day. I won't be back until around six tonight and we have an event to attend. Wear the dress in the back of the closet. You picked it out last week. I'll see you tonight." He told her and then kissed her on the forehead. Ginny looked to the floor and then watched as he left.

Ginny picked up the list of numbers. She stared at it for what seemed like hours until she decided to call her mum. She looked around for a phone and found one in the corner of the kitchen near the pantry. She picked up the receiver and dialed the numbers. It rang two times and then she heard her mother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Mum!" Ginny nearly cried.

"Ginny, dear, is everything alright?" Molly questioned.

"Oh, everything is fine. I just miss you, that's all." Ginny said.

"Oh, Gin bug, I miss you, too. How about you bring my grandbaby Cepheus over once he gets back and we'll have a nice cup of tea, yeah?" Molly offered.

"Alright. That sounds perfect. Mum, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it?" Molly asked, concerned.

"Do you miss Fred?"

"I…I miss him every day. A mother should never have to see one of her own go. Why do you ask?" Molly replied.

"I feel like I just found out."

"I know. I have days like those too. I have to remind myself that it's been years. But, the tears never go away. Remember that he is always with us in spirit. Or, if you are feeling really blue, you can just be with George and it will feel like Fred is there too. I do that sometimes, as selfish as it sounds." Molly confessed.

"I love you, mum."

"I love you too, dear. Call me again soon. Don't forget about tea when Cepheus gets back!" Molly concluded and then hung up. Ginny stared at the phone for a moment before placing the receiver back in its place.

Ginny walked into the master bedroom and into the closet. Ginny was feeling sad and wanted to see the dress Draco had mentioned. Normally, pretty things made Ginny feel better. She saw a blue garment bag at the back of the closet and unzipped it. Ginny pulled the hanger out and hung it on the door so she could better examine the dress. Her jaw dropped. The dress was a deep crimson color that was studded all over with tiny jewels. They flowed in V patterns throughout the dress ending at the bottom. It had two thin straps at the top that met in a soft V shape at the bust. The dress fell straight to the bottom so Ginny knew that it would hug her hips and be completely form fitting. She instantaneously fell in love with it. She placed the dress back in the bag and then left the closet.

Ginny sat back down on the couch and examined the list of numbers again. She had an ache in her heart for everything she had learned today and she still needed more answers. She walked back over to the phone and picked up the receiver to dial Luna's number. It rang three times before she heard Luna's voice.

"Ginny, I was wondering when you were going to call."

"Luna?" Ginny questioned.

"You have questions for me, don't you?"

"Well, yes… I was just…" Ginny started before Luna interrupted her.

"I'll be over in a few minutes. Do you mind if I bring Lily with me?" Luna asked.

"I guess that is fine." Ginny answered.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then, bye!" And Luna hung up the phone.

Ginny put the phone down and then sat at the dining table. That was the only thing Ginny disliked about Luna. Luna always seemed to know everything, as odd of a girl that she was. Ginny examined her nails for a minute and then she heard the familiar 'pop' of apparration and turned her head toward Luna and her daughter.

"So, why don't you begin by telling me how you got here." Luna offered and then sat down next to Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna sat looking at Ginny expectantly for a few moments before Ginny let loose. Ginny told her everything. She told everything that led up to her waking up in the bed the previous morning to every last detail. She even mentioned any interaction she had with people. She then began to pour out everything that had happened so far since she had arrived in this weird universe. Luna looked at her for a moment, watching Ginny as she teared up and huffed her chest out like a child before crossing her arms.

"Well, when I was fifteen, I asked Harry to help me with my luggage on the Hogwarts Express. When we returned, you woke up and started blabbering nonsense and everyone was looking at you crazily. I took you to my empty compartment and you told me everything. I admit that I thought you were a little crazy, but everything you told me seemed real. The way you described the events to me made me wonder how all of it came to be." Luna began.

"Well, if you knew all of this would happen, why didn't you do anything to change it?" Ginny asked.

"It's not a good idea to mess with fate, Ginny. Harry and I are meant to be. No matter how much we tried not to develop feelings for each other, it happened. And, besides, you didn't seem too upset about your future." Luna added.

"How could I not be upset about this future? I am married to Draco Malfoy!" Ginny roared.

"I'm sure you see it that way now, but you will be here for a while. I won't tell you anymore of what you had told me. I don't want to spoil your fun." Luna hinted.

"Then why does Draco wind up finding me in the hallway crying because of you and Harry?" Ginny accused.

"That is what you told him. And I won't tell you why you were crying. You will have to find out for yourself when the time comes."

"You aren't really helping me. How come it takes me so long to begin our friendship again?" Ginny asked.

"You feel betrayed right now. Don't you? That takes a long time to get over, regardless of how other events play out." Luna replied.

"How did you and Harry begin to fall in love?"

"A week after school began, there was the first ever Welcome Back Ball. It was just for sixth and seventh years unless one of them invited someone from a different year. You had gotten in trouble in Snape's class, so you were forbidden to go. You told Harry to take me instead. I considered saying no because of everything I knew. I went for the magic. I had wanted to go so badly. Harry and I had such a wonderful time and he wound up kissing me under the stars. We tried to ignore each other, but we couldn't. Even knowing all that I knew, I couldn't stop. I loved him. I know that you will understand that someday." Luna finished.

"Do you know how this happened?" Ginny chanced.

"No. I believe it was something of chance. We never figured it out." Luna answered.

"How come Draco had no idea? Why are you the only one that knows?" Ginny questioned.

"You never told Draco. You couldn't have told him things like that in the beginning. I'm the only one you told because you knew I wouldn't tell anyone. And, I still haven't. I haven't even told Harry. So, I imagine Draco knows you aren't yourself now though, right?"

"Oh yea, he knows. We didn't exactly have the best greeting. I found him naked and he tried to attack me! I'm still a virgin! I've never seen anything like that!" Ginny explained horrified. Luna laughed.

"You won't be horrified for long." Luna said cryptically. Ginny coughed in surprise and then wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"So you have a daughter?" Ginny asked; trying to change the subject. Luna smiled warmly and began to gush.

"Lily is my baby. She is four. She is just like her father; always looking for adventure. I have another on the way; a boy." Luna told her while rubbing her slight belly fondly. Ginny's eyes shot to Luna's stomach and she smiled.

"Are you really happy? Are you both happy?" Ginny asked.

"I am. Harry and I have never regretted anything. We didn't marry until I was twenty though. We had just found out I was pregnant and had a rushed wedding. I think he wanted to make sure the world was a safe place before he made me Mrs. Potter. Everything worked out perfectly." Luna breathed happily.

"I'm glad you told me everything and I am glad you are happy. I am sure eventually I will forgive you." Ginny admitted.

"I'm glad. But, I need to get Lily home. She hasn't had a nap yet today and I am getting pretty tired myself. Call me or just pop over if you need me." Luna offered and then picked up Lily and apparrated away.

Ginny decided that after all she learned, she was tired. She walked into the master bedroom and looked around. She liked the view in this room. The bed was so large and plush that Ginny couldn't help but admit she would rather sleep in this room. She fell to the bed and put her arms out like an angel in the snow. Ginny looked to the ceiling and tried to picture how her sweetheart could forget about her and fall in love with her best friend. Sure the two had much in common, but Harry was always supposed to be part of the Weasley family. Nothing made sense and Ginny tried to ignore everything and just learn as much as possible and deal with it.

If she had to be married to Draco Malfoy, of all people, she decided she would make the best of her situation and be nice to him. She didn't know how long she would be stuck in this world and with that she decided to be civil with Draco. She nodded her head, smiled, and then turned over to take a nap.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ginny woke up around four in the evening and almost kicked herself for sleeping so late. She knew she needed to get ready for the event and she loved taking her time. She wanted to look especially beautiful wearing the red dress. She walked into the bathroom to shower and shave her legs. She smiled again at how this bathroom had everything she loved; right down to the lilac and honey shampoo.

After she finished, she towel dried her body and put her hair into the towel. She walked naked into the closet and put on skimpy under things for the dress. She looked everywhere, and try as she might, could not locate her wand. _How am I going to do my hair and makeup? I'll never be ready in time!_ Ginny looked around some more before giving up and retreating into the living room to search the list for numbers again. She found her **husband's** number at the very top.

She walked over to the receiver and dialed his number. After two rings, a flamboyant man answered the phone.

"Malfoy Enterprises, how may I help you?"

"Uh, I am…Mrs. Malfoy. May I please speak to Draco?" Ginny stuttered. It sounded so weird to say it.

"Which Mrs. Malfoy? I need to let Mr. Malfoy know."

"His… um, his wife." Ginny replied. Oh god, that sounded horrible.

"I'll put you right through." Ginny was placed on a brief hold and then she heard the masculine voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned. He seemed minorly concerned.

"Well, I'm trying to get ready. I can't finish because I can't find my wand. Do you know where it is?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, well look in the night stand on the side of the bed you woke up on yesterday. You usually keep it there. Go check, I'll wait." Draco offered.

Ginny placed the phone on the counter and then walked into the master bedroom. She saw the night stand and pulled open the drawer, revealing a perfect wand that belonged to Ginny. She smiled at the sight. She ran back into the kitchen, picked the phone back up and confirmed the wand's location.

"Good. But, just so you know, you can take the phone with you. It doesn't have to stay in this one spot. It's a cordless phone. See you tonight, love!" Draco laughed and then hung up the phone. Ginny glared at the receiver for a moment before slamming it down and returning to the master bathroom to continue getting ready.

She decided to curl her long, deep red hair. She curled it in big curls that would fall down her back beautifully. She pulled up half of it and intricately placed it on top of her head while adding a few small braids into the top. A few strands around the front fell down, but Ginny left it that way; it added to the style. She had face framing bangs as well, and slightly curled them, just to give them some volume. She pushed them to the side and the remaining pieces spiraled down toward her ears. She was very pleased with it.

She started on her face next. She applied powder all over her face and applied a small amount of deep rose blush. She added eyeliner and then did an all over cream color eye shadow to her eye. She mixed hunter green and gray eye shadow together to accent her arch. It turned into the best smoky eye without looking the least bit trashy. Ginny normally hated green eye shadow. She applied mascara generously to make her amber eyes pop and then put on a red tinted lip gloss to complete. She was very pleased with her look. And she secretly hoped Draco would be too.

It wasn't as if she liked him. She barely knew him. But, she definitely appreciated how understanding he was being and he was most certainly easy on the eyes. She could begin to understand how she had come to fall in love with him. Too bad he didn't act like this when they were younger. He was a right prat in her time.

She walked back into the closet and opened the beautiful blue bag again. She pulled the red dress out and happily stepped into it. She zipped it up and found the matching gold, strappy shoes. It perfectly matched. Ginny walked back into the bathroom to stare at her appearance. She looked beautiful. She had to admit that she had gotten very beautiful over the last ten years. She looked like a woman; a sexy, brilliant woman.

Ginny heard the faint 'pop' or apparration and walked into the living room. Draco was standing in front of her wearing a handsome tux with a matching red tie. He held out a lovely bouquet of red roses to Ginny and she smiled while taking them. Draco looked so handsome, she had to admit. He looked ever more sophisticated than Ginny had always known him to be in school.

"You look amazing, Ginny." He complimented.

"Thank you. You look very handsome, too." Ginny admired.

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked while holding his arm out to Ginny.

"Let me just put these in water and then we can go." Ginny answered while walking into the kitchen and searched for a vase. Draco walked over after a moment and pulled one out from a top cabinet that Ginny couldn't reach.

"Thanks." Ginny placed the flowers in water and then tucked her wand into her dress.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you a present today." Draco told her while pulling out a black velvet box. It was like a long rectangle and Ginny admired its softness.

"What is it?" Ginny asked while smiling up at him.

"Open it and see." He told her while grinning. Ginny slowly opened the rectangular velvet surprise to reveal a diamond tennis bracelet.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Ginny squealed and then Draco took the box from her, taking out the bracelet to place it upon Ginny's wrist.

"Now, we are ready to go." Draco said and then leaned down to kiss Ginny. She couldn't help but close her eyes when his lips met hers in the tenderest way. He pulled away and took Ginny's hand, apparrating them to the most lavishly decorated place Ginny had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

It was beautiful. It was perfect down to every last detail; the emerald green curtains covering all the windows, the jewels that covered the walls, the silver streamers delicately placed along the ceiling. There were hundreds of six person tables lined in a circular motion towards the rear of the room that had cream tablecloths embroidered with golden patterns. There was a classical band in the front of the room upon a stage and there were beautiful colored lights everywhere. This place was classy and beautiful. Ginny had never seen something quite like this, not even when she went to the Yule Ball.

"What is this event for?" Ginny whispered to Draco while gripping his arm tighter.

"It's to celebrate the expansion of Malfoy Enterprises." Draco replied. Ginny arched one eyebrow.

"Expanded to what? I don't even know what you do." Ginny added.

"Well, currently, Malfoy Enterprises deals with construction in the magical community. We build everything from houses to buildings. We recently expanded to the muggle community. There is much more profit to be made if we extend our business to muggles." Draco informed her.

"Oh." Was all she said as she continued to stare around the room. She kept trying to recognize people from Hogwarts. Some people were easy to recognize; Gregory Goyle, for instance. He looked exactly the same. Others were harder to place. Ginny pointed to a woman who resembled Susan Bones, but looked a million times more beautiful than she had in school. Draco confirmed her identity.

"Would you like some champagne?" Draco offered.

"Oh, I'm not old enough." Ginny quickly replied. Draco laughed.

"Ginny, you are a twenty five year old woman. I think you are old enough."

Ginny glanced around nervously as she accepted the glass from Draco. She took one sip, decided she liked the taste, and then gulped down the glass's entire contents. Draco looked at her wide eyed and then shook his head while ushering them forward.

"Remember, do not act like a fifteen year old school girl. You are my wife, so please maintain some degree of class." Draco lectured. Ginny glared at him and elbowed him in the stomach.

"I was only joking!" He laughed. Ginny huffed and then let out a small smile. Draco looked at her for a moment and then continued.

"But seriously, please don't let anyone in on our secret. Pretend you are an adult."

"Well, as long as you aren't a prat tonight, I shall play the part of Mrs. Malfoy perfectly!" Ginny announced. Draco smiled and then ushered her further into the room.

Ginny decided that to be an elegant woman, one had to saunter every where she went. Also, elegant women drew out their words and held nasally voices. She smiled because watching older movies would definitely help her tonight with her performance. She recognized Tidus Padfoot, a boy two years younger than she, and decided to test her skills of being an elegant lady on him.

"Tidus? Is that you?" She boomed in her nasally voice. He eyed her and then nodded his head.

"How have you been, dear? I can still remember what you looked like ten years ago!" She roared.

"Ginevra, why are you talking like that?" Draco whispered. She turned toward him and smiled.

"I'm acting like an elegant lady. I have seen many muggle movies where women talk and walk like this. I told you I could do it!" She praised. Draco pursed his lips.

"Well, I'll be a gentleman and get my elegant lady some punch. I think you've had enough champagne for one night." He backed away a few steps and then laughed as he turned on his heel to get beverages.

"Anyway, where was I?" Ginny turned back to Tidus to continue her conversation. After a few more minutes of useless chatter, Tidus finally interrupted Ginny with a cough.

"Are you sick or just drunk?" Tidus asked.

"I beg your pardon! What would make you think such things?" Ginny replied.

"Well, you are talking very peculiarly and doing crazy hand gestures." He answered.

"Oh. I guess I am feeling a bit woozy." She lied. Draco came up behind her and put his hand on her waist.

"Why don't we go for a dance? Maybe you'll feel better once you get moving." Draco offered. Ginny nodded her head and gave a quick smile to Tidus. Once Draco ushered her to the dance floor and began to dance, Ginny looked into his eyes. _I feel like I'm melting when I look at you._

"Why didn't you tell me that my voice sounded stupid? Did you like letting me look like a fool?" Ginny questioned.

"Just a bit."

"You are a mean person to let your wife look like a lunatic in front of people. You should have told me that I look stupid." She huffed.

"You do not look stupid. You look absolutely beautiful. Your voice did sound rather silly though." Draco mused. Ginny lightly smacked his shoulder in a playful way and then laughed. Draco beamed at her as they held each other's gaze.

They continued to dance for what seemed like seconds until it was over all too quickly. Draco told her he had to go make a speech officially announcing the expansion since this whole event was about that. Ginny wrapped her arms around her middle and felt cold. Somehow, dancing with Draco seemed right and she felt cold without him. She closed her eyes as she imagined what his body had felt like pressed against hers in the sweetest way. She could feel every muscle of his taut body against hers and her thoughts began to turn darker. _I wonder what his…Oh! Stop it, Ginny. That is completely unethical and wrong to think about something such as his…thing. _

She looked up to the stage and saw him step up to a podium to begin his speech. She began to think again. _You LOVE Harry. Think of Harry._

She paused in her thought to scowl in Draco's direction. _Wait! Harry is going to cheat on you for your best friend and they are going to love each other so much. You really do want them to be happy. Right? _

She looked at Draco again; taking in his appearance. _And, Draco isn't so bad. He is definitely easy on the eyes and his body is really nice._

She hesitated in her contemplation to remember his actions over the last two days. _And, so far he has been nothing but nice to you. You need to accept that this is your fate and LIKE it! _

She found herself smiling as she stared at him. The way his words fell from his mouth and his smile lit up the room made her melt. _You could easily fall in love with him the way he is now. He is handsome, charming, nice, affectionate, goal oriented, family man…He has lots of qualities you like. So, go ahead, self! Think about the size of his thing if you want! He will be…well is right now, your husband!_ And with that, Ginny resigned herself to think revealing thoughts about him.

By the time Ginny finished her internal debate, Draco had finished his speech. Ginny felt a wee bit bad about not paying attention to it, but her interlude was very important! She smiled to greet him and he smirked in return. He led her to their table to eat the scrumptious meal.

Ginny scarfed down her food quickly, but still retained the class she promised to Draco. But the food was just so delightful, she could hardly contain herself! They were served shrimp cocktail for the appetizer, broiled lobster tail with vegetables in butter sauce for the entrée, and tiramisu for dessert. Ginny was truly in heaven by the end of the meal.

When they were finished, everyone began to chatter about or go to the dance floor. Ginny and Draco chose the latter. They danced to several more songs while laughing and having a wonderful time with each other. They even discussed the expansion with a few people and Ginny surprised herself with how much she actually cared about the success of Draco's business. Of course, her future livelihood depended on it, but she found herself just caring about him. This caught her completely off guard since she had never considered caring for him before. She had admitted to herself that she was extremely attracted to him, but admitting she cared about him was a whole other story.

Draco apparrated them back to their flat and loosened his tie. Ginny drifted into the bedroom and into the monster closet to take off her beautiful red dress. She chose a long t-shirt to wear for bed and went back into the living area. Draco was lounging on the couch with his eyes closed. Ginny sat beside him and stared at his resting form. She began to smile as she found herself completely content with just being with him. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"As much as I love you, I hope you realize that it is just a little creepy to open your eyes and find someone staring at you." He told her. She just laughed.

"I was thinking that this isn't so bad. If this is going to be my life, I'm glad it's with you." She revealed to him. He sat up and placed his hand on her knee.

"Would you like to spend the day together tomorrow? I can take the day off." Draco offered.

"What would we do?" Ginny asked.

"We could go outdoors. Spend the day at the beach. We can build a sandcastle. We can just roast like pigs if you want to. Whatever you want to do, we will do it." He answered.

"I would love to do that." She agreed. Draco smiled at Ginny and then she couldn't help herself. She leaned over to him and placed her lips against his. He seemed shocked at her action but then quickly let it fade because he grabbed her face to pull her closer. Her eyes were closed, but she felt euphoric. His lips felt so right upon hers that she didn't want it to end. She opened her eyes, pulled slightly away to look at him, and then decided to do it again. Her lips collided with his the way two cars crash. It was abrupt, time stopping, and surprising; but all in a good way. She liked it so much, she wanted to further it. She pushed herself further into him and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Draco willingly obliged. Their tongues began to battle for dominance and the heat around them was filled with passion. She moaned when his hand drifted lower and lower going past her breasts and navel. There was a tingly feeling developing in her nether regions and she loved the feel to it. When his hands were above the hem of her night shirt, her eyes opened. He must have sensed her hesitation because his eyes opened as well and the kiss paused.

"Do you want me?" He asked.

"Well, yes, but I don't know what to do." She answered while her cheeks reddened.

"I'll show you, again." He answered. He lay her down on the sofa and then parted her knees with his hands. His gaze as it traveled over her body was enough to send her over the edge. She leaned back up to unbutton his shirt and then he pushed her back to rip it off to quicken the pace of things. Her cheeks flamed at her arousal. His body was to die for. She could positively lick his chest and stomach.

He picked up one of her feet and placed it on his shoulder. He looked her in the eyes as he began to trail slow, tantalizing kisses up her leg until he got to the apex of her thighs. He looked up at her again to see if she wanted to stop, and when he saw no objection, placed a soft kiss on top of her sex. He then began to roam his hands up her night shirt, stopping to massage her breasts. She couldn't help but arch her back at the contact. She was so nervous, but this felt so good she didn't want it to stop. She had never done this kind of thing before.

As his hands began to make their way back to her sex, he continued to trail kisses up her stomach and stopped just below her breasts. He began to kiss her again as his fingers began to circle her clit above her panties. She could feel herself moisten at the contact. She had never felt such sensations. She began to breath heavier as his fingers gave way to the best feelings in the world. She couldn't think straight. He was kissing her and touching her like she had never done before and it was all moving so fast. When his fingers moved to the inside of her panties to touch her clit, she stiffened. Draco stopped and looked at her.

"I think we should stop." She told him. She could see the look of disappointment on his face and felt bad for telling him to stop, but she didn't think she could go through with this. She was still a virgin!

"It's alright. I'm sure you are nervous." He offered.

"Yes. I'm just going to go to bed." She announced and then stood up. She rushed upstairs, leaving an extremely aroused Draco on the couch. She locked the door behind her and jumped into the bed, thinking over and over again about what just happened.


End file.
